Relieving the Tension
by CelticInTheAU
Summary: Things have been tense between Bella and Carlisle, and she doesn't know why. She never expected to see this particular side of him. Fandom4Tsunami Oneshot. Bella/Carlisle AH


**Title: **Relieving the Tension

**Banner Made By:** vbfb1 – banner: http:/twitpic(dot)com/4vqatc

**Author:** TearyJewelEyes [.net/u/1337140/TearyJewelEyes]

**Pairing: **Bella/Carlisle; Bella's POV

**Rating: **NC-17, for language and lemons

**Summary: **Things have been tense between Bella and Carlisle, and she doesn't know why. She never expected to see this particular side of him...

**Written for the Fandom4Tsunami compilation to aid Japan after the terrible earthquake/tsunami they had earlier in the year. I hope you enjoy!**

The sound of the door slamming rang through my mind as I watched him walk out, feeling my head dropping as I let the tears fall. Trying my hardest to recall what I had done to cause him to leave, I felt my mind getting tied up. Getting Carlisle to leave the house in anger seemed to be one thing I could do amazingly well lately.

We were fighting so much, and I didn't know why. Nothing had changed; he still held his job at the hospital, and I at the local high school, so our income was more than steady. We had just gotten past the crappy holiday season that meant spending time with both our parents in one room – something we _only_ did on holidays, due to their dislike of our relationship, even though we've been dating for almost three years now.

I couldn't help but think back on the day our relationship started, back when I was so clumsy I couldn't walk in a straight line without tripping over air. Actually, that was the cause for me to meet the amazingly sexy, caring, handsome Carlisle Cullen.

~*~*~*~*~*~ Flashback ~*~*~*~*~*~

A regular day at work. That's all it was, until I had to sub in for the absent Home Ec teacher on short notice. Now, I'm not the best when it comes to this type of stuff, but I can hold my own when it comes to cooking. But, as it seems, today there was something out to get me.

I was okay with the idea of subbing in for Ms. Platt, don't get me wrong. Esme is a wonderful woman – one of the best cooks I had ever met, actually – so it was no bother for me. But the rest of the day... well not all events had gone as well planned as I had hoped. To begin with, the engine in my truck finally died. Luckily it was once I had reached the staff parking lot, so I was on time; but it left me without a way to get home.

Then I found out I'd left my lesson plans for my English class at home. Along with my lunch, the papers I was going to finish grading in my free period, and to top it all off, one of my kids got sick in class. Joy.

But yes, the real fun came when I was taking over for Esme's senior Home Ec class. I was demonstrating the quickest way to chop onions so the vapors didn't cause tears, when - what do you know - the knife slipped and made one very large, painful cut along the side of my index finger and going over the width of my palm. The sudden scent of rust filled my senses and I swayed on my feet, only just getting caught by one of the male students before I hit the ground.

One of the teachers from the next class along hurried in when they heard the commotion the students were making, and rushed me to the ER. Of course, they had to go back to school – budget cuts, a pain in my ass – so I was left holding a dish cloth to the cut on my hand, trying to staunch the flow of the blood as I waited for the attending doctor in the ER to see to me.

I could feel myself slipping in and out of consciousness as I waited, and the nurse noticed this too, so she called over a doctor who had just finished tending to a patient. I felt a hand pressed against my lower back as I was redirected into a more private room, where the doctor asked me to lay on the bed.

His voice was thick like honey. It just... dripped from his lips. I closed my eyes as the scent of the blood became too much, feeling as a slightly cold hand took my bleeding one in his, his fingers poking and prodding. With each touch close to the cut, I hissed out in pain, feeling the tears coming to my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Miss...?"

"Bella," I spoke through my teeth. I opened my eyes, and as they focused on the doctor before me, only one word came to mind to try and describe him; God. Golden-blonde hair that shone under the lights; strong jaw, and the most soulful baby blue eyes... He was handsome, and my body made that realization for me as a wave of lust surged through my system.

To say the next twenty minutes were awkward and intense would be the understatement of the century. I had never been so flustered in my life, but the strange thing was, by the end of it all, I had walked away with Dr. Carlisle Cullen – as I discovered his name to be – his phone number, and a date for the following Saturday night.

~*~*~*~*~*~ Present Time ~*~*~*~*~*~

Carlisle and I hit it off almost automatically – that first date he took me to an amazing Italian restaurant in the outskirts of Seattle. We spent the night eating, talking and drinking, just getting to know each other.

I had learned that he was a lot younger than I first imagined – most doctors of his caliber would be approaching their 30's, if not already well into them; but he was soon to welcome his 27th birthday, which made him three and a half years my senior. That didn't deter either of us, as by the end of the night, when Carlisle drove me home and saw me up to my apartment, he had me pinned to the door, attacking my lips with kisses.

We were talking softly about... god, I can't even remember what we were discussing, but I remember as soon as I opened the front door and stepped into my apartment, I felt his arms encircle my waist. Before I had the time to turn around and ask him what was wrong, the door had slammed shut and my back had met it as my chin was tilted up, Carlisle's lustful eyes meeting with my own slightly scared ones, before our mouths met in a bruising kiss.

It was everything a kiss should be; passionate, deep... full of love. With that first brush of our lips I realized I was falling for Carlisle, and falling hard.

I lay there in our bed, wondering where Carlisle went this time around, sighing as I realize that I might have lost him forever this time...

My eyes closed as I let the tears that had been brewing for hours escape from the corner of my eyes, spilling over my cheeks. I bit my lip to hold back the sobs, not wanting to hear my own cries as I lay in the empty house.

Just as I rolled over, ready to give into the sorrow that I had truly messed up our relationship, Carlisle came charging into the bedroom, frantically tugging me up from under the sheets, one hand gripping my chin hard and angling it toward him. I cowered back from him, scared of what he might do, and I watched as his gaze softened, his fingers relaxing around my face.

"Why are you scared of me, beautiful?" My mouth opened and closed a few times as I tried to figure out just what I could say in response. _Yes, I am scared, but I have no idea why?_ No, that wouldn't do.

_I'm not scared, I'm actually pretty fucking turned on by your display of dominance..._

"Well, that is interesting," Carlisle smirked, pulling me onto his lap and holding my small body against his larger one.

"I... said that out loud, didn't I?" I could feel the blush flaring on my cheeks as I buried my face against Carlisle's neck, feeling as he laughed beneath me.

"Yes, my dear, you did." His lips skimmed the length of my neck, before biting down on my shoulder, causing me to yelp slightly. "But if dominant is what turns you on..."

With a grin, he tossed me back onto the bed, watching as my body bounced against the mattress, the tiny bra and panty set I put on this morning doing nothing to conceal my body from his hungry eyes. His eyes, now dark with lust, watched me as he circled the bed, and I couldn't help the groan that slipped from my lips my eyes focused on his hand. It was trailing down his body, before resting over his crotch, palming his very obvious erection through his pants.

Laying here, with my hair mussed from tossing and turning, biting my lip as I watched Carlisle all but pleasure himself, I couldn't help but think about how I must look to my boyfriend. He must have liked the image though, as soon his clothes were gone, and he was crawling up the bed, something encased in his right hand as he held a tie in his left.

Whatever was in his hand was slipped into the drawer in the side table, before he took the tie, binding my hands to the headboard, but not too tightly. His frame hovered over mine, and I felt his warm breath hitting my skin, before his lips connected with mine.

The kisses were harsh, bruising my lips. His hands tugged and pulled at my underwear, and I heard it ripping before the cold air hit my body, hot with arousal.

"I do not want to hear a sound, Isabella." Hearing my full name slipping from his lips caused a shiver to run through my body. I nodded as I bit my lip, my eyes hooded as I watched Carlisle settle between my legs, a devious smirk on his face, before his lips gently brushed over my aching core.

Keeping my lips tight shut, so I would not disobey Carlisle, I tugged at the bindings on my wrists. Although they were not tight to my skin, they held me in place, with no room for my hands slipping. A defeatist sigh falling from my lips, I slacken my arms as my eyes remain trained on Carlisle, holding back the gasp as he quickly thrust two fingers deep into me, his lips and tongue working over my clit in ways that made tingles shoot through my body.

My hips bucked into his face, before I felt the pressure of his hand on my lower stomach holding me down. "Now, now, Isabella. Control yourself."

His fingers twisted within me, the tips of them brushing against my sweet spot, my eyes automatically snapping shut as my legs quivered slightly beneath his touch. A whimper fell from my lips as his fingers drove in and out of me, the feeling of him lapping at my juices sending little shocks of pleasure through me, right down to my toes.

"Naughty, Isabella." I could hear the smirk in his voice as his fingers and lips left my body. My eyes opened, and I was met with the sight of Carlisle licking his fingers clean, my juices glistening on his lips. "I said no sounds, didn't I?"

His eyes bore into mine as he slowly untied the tie from my wrists, tossing it to the floor before massaging the red patches of skin. His gentle caresses only lasted a minute or so, before I felt him flipping my body over and lifting my hips, before driving himself deep into me.

"Oh, god!" My body lurched forward under Carlisle's force, my head falling against the pillows as I felt his hands gripping my hips.

"Not "god", Isabella. Carlisle." Oh, he was being a cocky bastard tonight. "Scream my name, Bella."

His mask was slipping with each rough thrust of his hips. My walls stretched around his length, feeling him so deep within me. Pulling my head up from the pillows, I arched my back, feeling him hitting deeper still, before his hand came down sharply on my ass. "You broke... the rules, Isabella."

Carlisle was panting with the exertion as he tried to speak through his harsh thrusts. I don't know where this side of him came from, but I loved it. His movements were driving me to new heights, and I couldn't help the whimper slip from my lips as I tightened around him, letting my climax wash over me.

"Oh, Bella," he breathed out, slowing his hips as his hands rubbed the red skin he slapped. His hand skimmed up my back, anchoring in my hair before pulling my body upward, his lips by my ear. "Do you like this? How I'm taking you harder than ever; controlling you and making you mine, completely?"

Even if I could get my voice working to reply, I wasn't able to, as Carlisle leaned down and bit my shoulder roughly as he pulled out, laying on the bed next to me. He pulled my body back over his, pushing me down onto his now throbbing erection. Pushing himself up against the headrest to give himself leverage, his hands remained on my hips as I slowly bounced and rocked against him, taking him as deep as I possibly could in this position.

Carlisle pushed forward, whispering gruffly into my ear. "Make me cum, Isabella."

His words spurring me on, I move faster above him, my hands anchored on his shoulders as I rose off his cock, before plummeting back onto it, rolling my hips as our pelvic bones met. The only sounds in the room were our heavy breaths and our skin slapping together as Carlisle thrust into me from below.

"I'm... oh, god, Carlisle. I'm cumming." I quivered in his arms, needing to bring him to the brink with me. He grabbed my face and pulled it to his, crushing our lips together in a bruising kiss as I felt him pulse within me.

"Now," he whispered against my lips, and I let go, crying out his name as tremors shook my body and I collapsed against him, hearing his own call of pleasure as he released within me. I felt completely boneless as I laid in his arms, the high from my orgasm still washing over me.

Carlisle slipped out of me, laying me on the bed as he disappeared to the bathroom, coming back a moment later with a damp wash cloth. He cleaned us up before tossing the rag into the linen basket, joining me in bed. I curled into his chest, a goofy grin on my face as I lay with him, completely sated. I felt his chest rumbling as he chuckled, before leaning down and kissing my forehead.

"Now are you going to tell me why you keep stalking out of here every other day?" _Foot, meet mouth._

"Cut to the chase why don't you," Carlisle grumbled, tightening his arms around me, before letting out a deep sigh. "For three years, I've kept this side of me from you. I never wanted to show you this side of me; it's not right for me to treat you this way."

I opened my mouth to interrupt, but he placed a finger over my lips. "Now I see I should have never withheld it from you; if I had been completely honest with both you and myself, we might not have had our... disagreements. I was hiding a key part of me from you, Isabella. But I no longer want to hide behind my mask."

Gazing up at him, my eyes meeting his, I reached up, pressing a kiss to his jaw, murmuring against his skin. "You never have to hide anything from me, Carlisle. My responses might surprise you."

"I'm beginning to see that," he chuckled, brushing a stray strand of my hair from my forehead. I giggled as I felt him lean over, opening the drawer he slipped something into earlier. He obviously pulled something out, as his free hand covered my eyes while he got comfortable once more.

"What's going on, Carlisle?" The smirk that had been on his lips most of the night was back, and I became almost instantly wet. As if he could sense my returning arousal, his hand slid down my body and over my hip, his fingers teasing my wet entrance.

"About two months ago, when things started getting a little... crazy... with the holiday season, I took a walk. Remember, it was that day when your mother was having a go at mine because -"

"- because she had somehow managed to burn the outside of the turkey, whilst the center was still completely frozen." I laughed, nodding against him. "I remember."

Carlisle smiled as his fingers shifted away from where I needed him, and I couldn't help the pout that formed on my lips. "Later, my dear. This is important."

He sat up, pulling me with him. Sitting me on the edge of the bed, he sat on the floor before me, both of us still completely naked. "That day, I remember walking past a jewelery store. I'd had an idea in mind for about four months by that point, to... make some changes to our relationship."

My heart sped up in my chest, and suddenly I couldn't get enough air into my lungs._ He's breaking up with me. He's given me the best sex of my life, and now he's gonna drop me._

"No, Bella." His hands held mine tight, and it was then I felt something hard pressing against my palms. "It's not like that. I walked past the store, and saw this."

The box was slipped into my hand, and as I focused my eyes back on Carlisle, he gave me a small smile, nodding to the box. I gingerly opened it, gasping at what laid within the velvet lining.

"Isabella Marie Swan, would you do me the greatest honor of taking my hand in marriage, becoming my wife, forever?" Tears I didn't even know were in my eyes spilled down my cheeks as I nodded frantically, my fingers shaking as I pulled the ring from the box, trying to slip it onto my finger.

My hands were shaking so badly, I dropped the ring. Hearing Carlisle's chuckle, I blinked away the rest of the tears, watching as he picked the white gold ring from the carpet, dusting it off before sliding it onto my finger.

"A perfect fit," I whispered, before launching myself into his arms, peppering his face with kisses. "I love you, Carlisle."

He laughed as he fell backwards, my body wrapped in his arms. We laid there a few moments, exchanging lazy kisses, before a giggle slipped from my lips.

"All this tension... over proposing?" We both laughed, holding onto each other, our bodies rocking with the shakes of our laughter.

"I love you too, Isabella," Carlisle murmured, kissing me deeply, his arms anchoring me to him. Hearing him call me Isabella brought back the recent memories of him being all... dominant, and another wave of arousal flooded my body, dampening his thighs as my juices dripped from me. I sat up on him, looking down at his twitching cock, almost amazed as I saw it hardening once more.

"I think we have some more tension here, my love." I grinned wickedly as I crawled up his body.

"We best... relieve it somehow, then." He smirked, flipping me onto my bed, before connecting us once more. "You're mine, forever, Isabella Cullen."


End file.
